Opposites Attract
by mistakesinmagic
Summary: Troian and Lucy are as opposite as can be. Troian's tall, Lucy's short. Troian's more laid-back, Lucy's a ball of energy. So why can't they seem to keep their hands off of each other? They've gotten their selves into quite a bit of trouble, sneaking around behind their boyfriend's backs and sleeping together at every chance they can get. Will they be busted or will things work out?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, guys! Alright, well, I know I need to update my other fics, but I got an idea and I just had to write this story. This is a little weird and out of the ordinary, but it's a Trucy (or Troian and Lucy) fic. Troian Bellisario and Lucy Hale of PLL, of course. They were tweeting each other yesterday, and Lucy said, "Sparia. That is all.", and all of a sudden, I got the idea to write this fic. So, I did. **

**Anyway, enjoy my craziness! Review, please, my lovelies! :) **

"We can't keep doing this anymore. You know someone's going to find out eventually."

Lucy sighed, gently swinging a leg around the other girl's waist. She knew Troian was easier to negotiate with if she was a bit...distracted. "Baby, shh. No one's going to figure out. This is only temporary, remember? Until we're satisfied. Then you can go back to being with Patrick and I can go back to being with Chris. It's as simple as that."

Troian bit down on her bottom lip, her hand instinctively drifting down to rest on Lucy's knee. The other girl was so smaller than she was, and whenever she tried to wrap her legs around Troian's waist, the top of her head barely skimmed her chin. Right now Lucy's face was buried in Troian's neck, her lips planting small, hummingbird-gentle kisses along her collarbone. "But..."

"No buts." Lucy cut her off by raising her head, pressing a tiny finger to her chapped, red lips. "No one is going to figure out. Believe me."

Troian sighed in exasperation, reaching up to gently remove Lucy's hand from on top of her mouth. "Fine." Her lips slowly spread into a warm smile and she grabbed Lucy's hips, pulling her on top of herself. "Now give me some sugar before we have to leave for work."

Lucy giggled, leaning down and pressing her pink, bow-shaped lips to Troian's thin, dry ones. She tasted like cigarettes and the coffee that had been in the now empty mug on the nightstand. They kissed for a moment and then Lucy pulled away, a familiar devilish smirk on her face. "Can I give you something else, too? Something that involves a little more than just kissing?"

"Lucy.. You know we can't. We're going to be so late if we do."

"Damnit. Later, then?" Lucy was practically vibrating with excitement. "Please?"

"Later," Troian promised, leaning up to press one last kiss to Lucy's pale cheek. "Now get your little body off of me so we can get ready."

Lucy giggled, quickly climbing off of Troian and then off the bed in which the two girls had formerly been lying on. She extended her hand and Troian took it, easily sliding off of the mattress. She didn't even have time to straighten up the messy covers before Lucy yanked on her hand, pulling her towards the bathroom that was attached to the bedroom. "Come on!" the tiny girl squeaked. "I want to do it in the shower before work."

Troian groaned, releasing her grip on Lucy's hand and then stopping in the middle of the room, crossing her arms over her chest. "What did I_ just_say?"

"...That we can't have sex on the bed," Lucy replied airily, leaning up against the doorframe to the bathroom. Her dark hair was haphazard and messy, and the ends of it stuck to the maroon-colored walls, as well as her naked, slightly sweaty body. "Now, get a move on! We can fuck in the shower."

"I never said we could do it in the shower," Troian grumbled, combing her fingers through her long brown hair. "I just said we can't do it. I'm sorry, Luc, but we're already going to be late for work if we don't hurry. We just can't do it now, okay?"

"Okay," Lucy mumbled, disappointed. "Can you at least shower with me?"

Troian shrugged, yawning before going to pull open the top drawer of the single bureau in the room, which was on the left side of the bed. "I don't think I'm going to take a shower right now. I'll take one tonight. You can just hop in. It'll be quicker that way."

"Ew!" Lucy squealed, her petite nose wrinkling. "That's gross! You're not going to shower before work? You're going to smell!"

Troian rolled her chocolate-colored eyes, pulling a pair of lacy black underwear out of the drawer. "I'm not going to smell. That's absurd." She yanked the underwear on, hopping around as Lucy watched in amusement. "_Patrick_doesn't mind if I don't shower in the morning."

Lucy scowled. Troian knew she hated being compared to Patrick. That had been one of their rules when they first started this; not to mention Patrick or Chris when they were around each other. They could have all the sex they wanted, as long as they didn't talk about their boyfriends. Unfortunately, that rule was broken much too often. "Patrick, Smatrick," she singsonged. "He's gross, too! And he doesn't work with you. He doesn't have to smell you all day."

"Oh, for God's sake, I'll put deodorant on! It's not like I'm going to walk around smelly all day. I'm not a caveman." Now Troian was opening another drawer, digging through it to try and find the bra that matched her panties. "Much like that sasquatch boyfriend of yours."

"Chris isn't a sasquatch! He's...nice." She scoffed, reaching down to scratch and itch on her hip. "And you already are a caveman. So even if you put deodorant on, you'll still be smelly and ancient."

Troian found the bra she was looking for, snatching it out of the drawer and quickly putting it on before fastening the clasp behind her back. "Do you want to be slapped? Because you're just asking for it by the way you're talking." She grabbed a stick of cheap deodorant off the top of the bureau, quickly rubbing it under her arms. "And just nice? I thought you were so in love with him?"

Lucy shrugged, sweeping her hair to the side before spinning around and walking into the bathroom. "Eh. I'm not so sure anymore. He's starting to get on my nerves, to be honest." She looked over her shoulder at her friend. "And, Troi, you can't slap me, but you can spank me all you want." And with that, she shot Troian a wink and shut the bathroom door behind herself.

As soon as the bathroom door shut, Troian let out a heavy sigh, slumping against the wall next to the bed. God, Lucy was hot. She had the perfect little body, with long, wavy dark brown hair and huge, chestnut-colored eyes that could melt even the harshest of glares. Her skin was so soft and creamy. She had gorgeous curves; round, perky breasts, large hips, and a smooth, juicy ass. Too bad she was straight. She, Lucy Hale, the apple of Troian's eye, was straight. Sure, she enjoyed sleeping with Troian from time to time, but they were sex friends, that's what they did. It was just supposed to help them get closer, satisfy each other in ways their boyfriends couldn't.

Except, Troian had a completely different view on the situation. Troian had done something that, at the beginning, both girls had agreed not to do. She had fallen madly, undyingly in love with Lucy. And there was nothing she could do to stop it.

Meanwhile, Lucy was leaning against the moist wall of the shower, warm water streaming down over her body. Her eyes were closed, hands tightly fisted in her damp hair. She was so sexually frustrated it hurt. She and Troian hadn't had sex since the night before, and even though it had only been a few hours since then, Lucy needed her again. She _always_ needed Troian. She was amazingly good at pleasuring Lucy; she knew exactly what to do and how to do it. It was like she was meant for her.

Except that was impossible. Troian could never be with Lucy. It just wouldn't work out. Sure, Troian was into girls. She was bisexual, and everyone who knew her knew that. But that didn't mean she'd go for Lucy. She was perfectly happy with her fancy, goody two-shoes boyfriend, Patrick Adams. Besides, no one knew Lucy was bi, too. Not even Troian, who slept with her on a nearly daily basis. She believed what Lucy had told her when they had first started having sex, that she just wanted to get closer to Troian, that she needed the older girl to give her the pleasure Chris Zylka couldn't.

Which made it even more torturous when Lucy had started to fall for Troian. She had tried to stop it, but it just kept coming, and now she was so caught up with being in love with Troian Bellisario, her best friend, that she couldn't even think straight. And Troian would never love her back. It was enough to tear Lucy's heart in two.

"Hey, Luc! Are you almost done? You've been in there for twenty minutes! WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE, HALE!" Troian's voice jerked Lucy out of her thoughts, sending the nails of the hand that had subconsciously wedged itself between her legs digging into her thigh.

Lucy squeaked, rubbing at the sore skin as she fumbled for the handle to turn off the shower. "I-I'm coming! Sorry!"

Troian groaned, rolling her eyes as she grabbed her light brown moccasins out from under the end of the bed and stuffed her feet into them. Lucy always took forever to shower. She didn't know what she could possibly be doing in there; it only took Troian five minutes to wash her hair and body, and then condition her hair. But, somehow, Lucy always took at least fifteen minutes to do all of that. She just didn't understand it. In fact, there were a lot of things she didn't understand about Lucy. She could be very mysterious at times. She was the sweetest little thing, yet she was letting fame get to her head, and she could turn into a real bitch if someone did one little thing to irritate her. Troian didn't understand it. Fame wasn't getting to her at all. The fans could be annoying, but generally, she loved all the people who adored her. She'd even gotten marriage proposals from people, and she just laughed it off and signed their papers or whatever they'd wanted signed. It wasn't such a big deal to her, and she couldn't see why it drove Lucy so crazy.

She'd just have to work on that, she guessed. The more time she spent with Lucy, the more time she'd have to whip her back into shape. If only she could be her girlfriend. Then she'd be with her all the time, which would give her even more time to help her become the real Lucy again.

"I guess sex friends is good enough," Troian mumbled as she grabbed a cigarette out of the pack on the nightstand, quickly lighting it and then sitting down on the bed to enjoy her smoke.

"What? Were you talking to me?"

Lucy emerged from inside the bathroom, ignoring the door as the doorknob slammed into the wall behind her, despite the countless times Troian had told her not to open the door so quickly or else it was going to wear a hole in the wall. She frowned, glancing at Troian as she switched off the bathroom light. The plain white towel she was wearing dropped a little as she stretched, revealing part of her breast and the side of her tiny, flat stomach.

Troian jumped, almost dropping the cigarette she had balanced between her thumb and forefinger. "O-Oh, Luc!" _Goddamn, she's only wearing a towel. Keep it together, Troian. _"I wasn't talking to anybody. Myself, really."

Lucy giggled, rolling her chestnut-colored orbs as she sauntered away from the bathroom and over to the bed, where her Hello Kitty tote was hooked around one of the bedposts. She snatched it up, dropping her towel and then kicking aside. "You're weird."

Troian took a long drag of the cigarette in order to mask the moan that was threatening to come out of her mouth. Lucy was insanely sexy, her skin super soft and smooth and her hair still a little damp from the shower. She couldn't believe she had such a beautiful girl standing in front of her, completely exposed as she dug through her bag for an outfit. She saw Lucy naked nearly every day, but each time she dropped her towel or took off her clothes as they prepared to make love, Troian was completely taken aback by her beauty. She longed to be able to hold her in her arms as more than just a fuck buddy. She wanted to be Lucy's girlfriend, her lover, her everything. Unfortunately, that could never happen.

"So, Patrick's not going to be home until tomorrow night, right? Can I stay over again?" Lucy looked up as she pulled on a neon pink thong.

Troian was trying her hardest not to choke on the smoke from her cigarette. It was like Lucy was teasing her on purpose; wearing such revealing clothing even though she would be changing in just a little while for work. "Uh, sure. You can't come home with me tomorrow, though. He'll definitely be home by the time I come back from work."

"Aw." Lucy pouted, pulling a lime green bra out of her bag. "You should come over to my house the next night, then. Chris is going to Vegas with his friends. He'll be gone for a couple days."

"Alright, sounds good! I'll just tell Patrick the usual story, that we have lines to go over and rehearse. It's such a bummer that I live with him. He gets in the way all the time." Troian took another drag of the cigarette, grinning with excitement. She took any opportunities she could to spend time with Lucy. She was in love with her, after all. "Jesus, girl. Where do you find your clothing? You look like a highlighter."

"I do not!" Lucy squealed, fastening the bra's clasp behind her back. "I just like colorful clothing. At least I don't dress like a hippie."

"I don't dress like a hippie," Troian sighed, pursing her lips as Lucy dug a pair of navy blue skinny jeans out of the bag and started to put them on. "I just like to be comfortable. I'm going to have to change into Spencer's clothes, anyway, so what does it matter?"

"It _matters_ because people stare!" Lucy exclaimed, yanking a black tank top with white bows all over it out of the tote and then pulling it over her head. "People stare at you because you look like you belong back in the sixties."

"People stare at you, actually." Troian took one last drag from her cigarette before grabbed the light green ashtray off the bedside table and snubbing it out. "Because you're dressed in more colors than a rainbow. Besides, this is Hollywood. People wear all kinds of crazy outfits. I doubt anyone really cares if I go out in sweatpants and my moccasins."

"God, those moccasins." Lucy chuckled, slipping on a pair of black high heels and then snatching a pair of orange sunglasses out of her bag. "Even Shay offered to take you shopping, and she wears floral dresses out in public."

"What's wrong with my moccasins? They're comfy!" Troian placed the ashtray and burnt out cigarette back on the nightstand before grabbing her grey over-the-shoulder bag and standing up. "And Shay's dresses are cute. I like her girly-girlness. She's so adorable sometimes."

"But not as adorable as me, right?" Lucy snatched up her tote bag and shooting Troian a smug grin. She nudged the taller girl in the ribs with her elbow, snickering before making her way out of Troian's bedroom and into the hallway.

"Of course not," Troian muttered, sighing and then following Lucy. It was only the truth. Lucy was the most adorable girl she'd ever seen. She couldn't get enough of how cute she was.

"Good." Lucy smirked, sauntering over to the fridge in Troian's kitchen. She grabbed a bottle of kiwi-strawberry flavored SoBe water that she had put in there the night before and then closed the refrigerator door, turning around and smiling at her friend. "Ready to go?"

"Ready to go," Troian echoed, opening the front door to let Lucy walk through it. She sighed, watching her smaller friend strut through the door and out into the main hallway of her apartment floor. She was probably just overthinking things, but she swore Lucy was swinging her ass more than usual, only to giggle hysterically when Troian stared.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, guys! I'm so, so sorry I haven't updated this in a while. I've actually had it ready for a while, but I saved it somewhere I couldn't get to for a while. :P Silly me. Anyway, the first chapter was written by just me, but this one is written by a friend of mine AND me! We're collaborating on it. :3 That's the reason the beginning of this chapter is so confusing, and I'm sorry about that.. Just try to keep up, please. It gets fixed as it goes on. I hope you guys enjoy the chapter! :) **

*Two hours later*

"I'm so tired," Lucy groaned, falling into the chair marked ARIA MONTGOMERY with a sigh. The girls had just finished shooting a scene, and Marlene was giving them a short break while she went over the footage. Marlene was a little peeved at Lucy, because she kept screwing up her lines. She couldn't help it; she'd been focused on Troian the whole time.

"I'm not!" Shay chirped, plopping down in the chair next to Lucy, which is marked EMILY FIELDS. In one of her hands is a peach Snapple, and in the other, a pair of Gucci sunglasses. She laughed lightly, crossing her legs and smirking at Lucy. "I just got here. I haven't even filmed any scenes yet. Ash said it's been you and Troian all morning." She frowned slightly, uncapping the Snapple and taking a small sip of it. "She said you guys kept messing up, and that's why Marlene's so pissy. She snapped at me for not getting changed into Emily's outfit fast enough. I don't even have to be in a scene for another half hour! You guys must've really fucked everything up, huh?"

Lucy scowled. How the hell could Shay be so goddamn chipper in the morning? It wasn't even seven thirty yet. "Uh, yeah," she murmured. "We got off to a rocky start."

Meanwhile, Ashley and Troian were off to the side, away from everyone else. Ashley's eyes were locked on Shay.

"God, isn't she beautiful? She's so hot."

Shay pursed her lips, leaning down to set her Snapple on the ground next to her chair. She combed her fingers through her thick hair before perching her sunglasses on top of her head. "Mondays always suck, though. What did you guys even do? Was Troian giggling at everything again?" She glanced over at the oldest of the four girls, who was over on the other side of the room, chatting with Ashley Benson, one of their other coworkers. "When she's tired, she laughs at _everything_. Norman got so irritated with her last week because she wouldn't stop laughing over something Emily said. I don't even remember what it was."

Troian shrugged, rubbing her moccasin-clad feet together as she leaned back in her chair. "She's alright, I guess. Lucy is so much hotter, though. You should see her naked. She's like a little curvy pixie."

Lucy smirked. Troian really did giggle at everything. "She giggled. I forgot my lines. I can't help it, I'm exhausted."

Ashley rolled her eyes. "Shay is gorgeous. Especially when she's naked. Damn, her boobs are magnificent." She tore her eyes away from Shay and focused on Troian. "How did last night go? Did you tell her?"

Shay nodded, picking up her script, which was on the floor beneath her chair, and flipping through it. What Lucy had said reminded her, she needed to look over her lines before her next scene. "Of course she did. Well, you should get more sleep, then!" She chuckled gently. "I always manage to pass out right when I get home from work. Ash teases me and calls me a child, just because I fall asleep at eight. I can't help it! Work is tiring."

Troian shook her head, shifting her gaze from Lucy to Ashley. "Nah, Lucy's way hotter." She sighed, shooting Ashley a sheepish look. "No, I couldn't… I got scared. She doesn't love me back, Ash! I know she doesn't."

Lucy raised her eyebrows. "Uh, Shay, when is the last time we've ever been done filming for the day at 8pm? The earliest we get done is midnight." She giggled. "I think you're more tired than you think. Did you and Ash have a busy night?" Shay and Ashley had been dating since season one, and were very open about their relationship…around the set. But the fans had picked up on their chemistry, and rumors flew around the internet that they were a couple. Neither had denied it, which excited the 'Shayley' fans even more. Why deny something that's true?

Ashley snorted. "You have to tell her some time, you know. I tell Shay every day." She grabbed a water bottle off the snack table next to them and uncapped it. "Just do it."

Shay blushed light pink, pausing on the page that held her lines for her first scene that day. "Didn't we get off at seven the other day? I swear we did…" She laughed nervously, biting down on her bottom lip. "No, actually. Ash tried to seduce me into fucking her but I passed out in the car and she had to carry me inside. I don't see how she has the energy to do it in the middle of the night! Probably because she sleeps every second she can on set. I, however, tend to sleep at night, like normal people."

Troian sighed heavily, shooting Ashley an exasperated look. "That's because Shay loves you back. Lucy doesn't feel the same way, I know she doesn't. I can't just tell her!"

Sasha plopped down in the chair next to Ashley, alarming both girls, as they hadn't seen her coming. She poked Troian in the shoulder, tilting her head to the side and smirking. "Ask her what? What're you guys talking about?"

Lucy smirked. "I don't know. I was too busy thinking about my night with -" She froze, realizing what she'd almost said. "Chris."

Ashley jumped, shooting Sasha an exasperated look. "Jesus! You scared me!" She glanced at Troian and shrugged. "Stuff." She grinned at Sasha and playfully tapped her shin with her foot. "Are you in your Ali-mode yet?"

Shay arched a dark eyebrow, shooting Lucy a suspicious look. She sure was jumpy this morning. But Shay shrugged it off, nodding slowly. Lucy was really tired, after all. "Oh…fun! Did you guys so anything special?"

Sasha giggled loudly, crossing her legs and smirking at Ashley. "Sorry! I just wanted to talk to you. What kind of stuff were you talking about? Anything interesting?" She shrugged, flipping her hair to the side. "It takes me, like, seconds to get in my Ali-mode. Not that hard. I don't have to be in a scene for a while, anyway. I don't have to be ready yet."

Lucy snickered. She had had a lot of fun last night. "Just, you know, stuff." She glanced at Troian and hopped off her chair, sauntering over to the small group. "Spencer Hastingsss," she singsonged. "I need your help with something in my dressing room."

Ashley was about to reply when Lucy came waltzing over. She burst into a fit of loud giggles.

Troian blushed bright red, climbing out of her chair and shooting Ashley an irritated glare. "Shut up! Stop giggling! You're such a child, Ash." Then she spun around, smirking at Lucy. The dress she had to wear to be Aria that day was just the perfect amount of revealing, with a low neckline and a short black skirt. It had been torturing Troian the whole time they were filming, and she couldn't stop laughing because when Marlene wasn't looking, Lucy would tease her, hinting at their "relationship" and playing with her clothes in a way she knew would drive Troian crazy. "I'd be honored to help you whatever it is you need, Miss Hale. See you later, guys."

The corners of Lucy's lips curved into a grin. "Thanks. We'll be back, guys." She grabbed Troian's hand and led her down a few hallways, until they reached her dressing room. Once inside, Lucy slammed the door shut and locked it, shooting Troian a mysterious smirk. "I need you to help me out of this dress."

Troian snickered, grabbing Lucy by the waist and lifting her up, wrapping her tiny legs around her waist. "Oh, I'm going to help you out of much more than the dress. I'm going to help you out of everything you're wearing." She smiled deviously, carefully pushing Lucy down onto the small couch in her room and then crawling on top of her. "You just couldn't wait, could you? Someone's a horny little thing."

Lucy shook her head and pulled Troian down for a kiss. "I need my fix before I have to be all over Ian later. And I hate watching you and Keegan together."

Troian grinned, pressing her lips to Lucy's as she fumbled for the zipper on the back of her little black and red dress. "Keegan's gross. He can't even kiss right. And that gigantic nose of his always gets in the way." She chuckled lightly, finally finding the zipper and pulling it down. "Ian's not so bad, though. He's a nice guy. I wouldn't mind having to act with him."

Lucy started to giggled, sitting up so Troian could pull her dress off of her. "Poor you," she teased. She shrugged and leaned forward. "Ian's okay, but…he isn't you."

Troian shivered, excited tingles racing through her nerves. Lucy wasn't…flirting with her, was she? She couldn't be. She was just referring to the sex they had, of course. Lucy was straight. There was no way she'd care about Troian _that _way. "Well, of course not! You two aren't fucking, are you? You know that's my job." She pulled Lucy's dress up and over her head and then tossed it to the side. Looking back down at her friend, she was delighted to find that she was wearing nothing but stockings and a black thong under the dress. "God, girl. You have the best boobs."

Lucy's eyes widened. "No!" she gasped. "Of course not." Did Troian seem a little…jealous at the thought of someone else having sex with her? "Right, and you'd better do your damn job before I fire you." She giggled, shooting Troian a grin. "I don't know. Ash has some pretty nice boobs. I wouldn't mind playing with them. Shay's lucky."

Troian laughed lightly. She toyed with the hem of Lucy's see-through stockings, smirking at the smaller girl below her. "Good. Oh, don't you worry! I'm going to do my job, alright. Firing me will be the last thought in your mind." She shrugged, inching her friend's stockings down slowly. "Ashley's are nice, I agree. That bikini she had to wear for Hanna the other day? Hot. Yours are my favorite, though. They're wonderful." She mock-pouted, sticking her lower lip out. "I wish I had bigger boobs. Mine are so small. Everyone teases me about them."

Lucy shivered. Her lips spread into a grin. "I think Shay almost died when she came out wearing it," she replied with a snicker. Shrugging, Lucy pulled off Spencer's top. "Your abs make up for it. And your ass."

Troian nodded, giggling as she pulled down Lucy's stockings, tossing them off the side of the couch once they were fully off. "She could barely breathe. Mar kept yelling at her to stop staring at Ashley's chest, remember? They almost had to go out and get Hanna a new suit." She sighed softly, running her hands down Lucy's pale thighs. "I do have a pretty nice ass, don't I? You can't seem to keep your hands off of it, so it must be pretty special."

Lucy laughed. "What about the time Shay had to get the massage, and she was wrapped up in just a sheet? Ash almost attacked her, then and there." She reached behind Troian and squeezed her ass, nodding. "You're damn right. Now get undressed. We don't have much time, and I'm horny."

Troian chuckled, slipping Lucy's underwear down her thighs. "I remember that! Ash went insane. She was drooling, I swear." She squeaked, squirming around on top of Lucy. She quickly unclasped her bra, letting it drop to the side. "I'm going, I'm going. Don't rush me. And, Luc, you're always horny. You want me all the time, and you know that."

Lucy smirked wryly. "You're hot and I'm hot. This whole thing is pretty hot." She snaked her arms around Troian's neck, tugged her down, and kissed her. "Mhm, your lips are so smooth."

Troian grinned against Lucy's lips, pushing her underwear aside as the other girl worked on unbuttoning her jeans. "Agreed. This is insane. I love it." She ran her tongue over Lucy's bottom lip, slipping it inside her mouth after she granted her entrance. "God, is it possible to get addicted to kissing? I certainly have an addiction to kissing you."

Lucy groaned, massaging her tongue against Troian's. She fumbled with the button on her jeans. When she unsnapped it, she dragged them down her thighs with her feet, giggling. "I'm just _that _amazing of a kisser," she murmured cockily.

Troian sighed loudly, wiggling around in anticipation. She pushed her tongue even further into Lucy's mouth, silencing her as she pulled down her own underwear and then kicked it aside before settling between Lucy's spread legs. "Mmhm, you sure are. I love the way you kiss."

Lucy squirmed around impatiently. "Come on," she whined. "I've waited long enough. Just do it."

Troian snickered, pulling away so she could gaze into Lucy's eyes. They were such a gorgeous, chocolaty color. It was so easy to get lost in them. "Shh," she whispered, wedging a hand between Lucy's legs. She didn't hesitate before pushing two fingers into her friend, gasping as her walls immediately clamped around them. "H-Happy now?"

Lucy gasped loudly, throwing her head back. "S-Shit. That feels so good." She wrapped her legs around Troian's waist, trying to grind against her hand. "D-Deeper. U-Use your mouth."

Troian groaned throatily, pushing her fingers as far into Lucy as they would go. She carefully grabbed her friend's waist, pinning her to the couch. "You really are horny, aren't you? So eager for me. I _love_ it." She began to thrust her fingers in and out of Lucy, slowly moving down until she was lying down between her legs. "Jesus, Luc. You're always so tight and wet for me."

Lucy moaned loudly, throwing her head back as far as she could. "D-Damn right I am," she rasped. "I-I'm always so tight for you, baby." She pierced her nails into the cushions of the couch, groaning quietly. "Mhm, Troi."

Troian gasped, continuing to push her fingers in and out of Lucy at a steady pace. "F-Fuck, you feel so good inside. I love it." She took a deep breath before leaning forward and taking Lucy's clit in her mouth, sucking it hungrily.

Lucy almost screamed, but stopped herself just in time. They were at work, and they had to be quiet. "S-Shit," she panted. "T-That feels so good." She arched her back, rolling her hips towards Troian's mouth. "Fuck, Troian."

Troian moaned loudly, suckling Lucy's clit for a few more seconds before pulling her fingers out of her friend, and immediately replacing them with her tongue. She dragged her nails down Lucy's thigh, leaving long, red scratch marks in her skin. The smaller girl's walls began to tighten, clamping down on Troian's tongue. She whined, knowing Lucy was close to being done.

Lucy let out a strangled moan. She fisted her fingers in Troian's hair and yanked hard, her breath coming out in short huffs. Her stomach muscles started to tighten and a sheen of sweat drenched her forehead. "F-Fuck, I-I'm so close."

Troian squeaked, wincing when Lucy tugged on her hair. God, the girl was strong. Groaning loudly, Troian pushed her tongue deep into Lucy, twisting and swirling it around inside of her, repeatedly slamming it against her g-spot. Meanwhile, she reached up and began to rub Lucy's clit with her thumb, trying to drive her over the edge.

Lucy's legs started to tremble, her body starting to shake violently. Her blood pumped through her veins and she gasped loudly, pulling hard on Troian's hair as multiple orgasms hit her. When she'd finally come down from her orgasms, she unraveled her legs from Troian's waist and shut her eyes. Her chest heaved up and down, and she was covered in sweat. "O-Oh my God."

Troian pulled her tongue out of Lucy, climbed up her body, and collapsed on top of her. She rested her head on the smaller girl's shoulder, burying her face in the crook of Lucy's neck. "H-Holy shit," she panted, letting her eyes flutter shut. "Fuck, that was incredible."

Lucy grinned and slid her arms around Troian's back. She was exhausted, and the room held the telltale scent of sex, but she didn't care. "God, you were great. You always know exactly what I like."

Troian took a few minutes to catch her breath, and then she looked up at Lucy, smiling widely. She wrapped her arms around her friend's neck, tangling her fingers in her damp hair. "I just can't get enough of you," she giggled, pressing her lips to Lucy's gently. "You taste so amazing. I'm addicted to you, Luc."

Lucy smiled and gently kissed Troian back. "Well, I am pretty damn irresistible." She sighed, tugging on the end of Troian's dark locks. "Not surprising that you would be."

Lucy had definitely let fame go to her, and she had become pretty cocky. How could she not be, when thousands of people were sending her tweets, telling her how hot she was and how much they 'loved' her? It was addictive. She got proposed to at least once a day, by random fans. Some of them were really annoying, though.

Troian rolled her dark brown eyes, shifting her position so she was straddling Lucy's waist. "You are, I can't disagree with that. I can't seem to stay away." She exhaled softly, lazily twirling a piece of Lucy's hair around her finger as she gazed down at her. "It's pretty hard to resist a girl as gorgeous as you, Lucy Goose." Chewing on her bottom lip, she stared down into Lucy's beautiful hazel eyes. She couldn't believe she had such a stunning girl under her grasp. Maybe Ashley was right, she _should _tell her she loved her. Lucy was incredibly cocky, though. Annoyingly cocky, in fact. She'd probably just laugh in her face if she told her. But she had to. She couldn't just let it go forever, right? "Lucy, there's something I need to tell you. I—" All of a sudden, the door to Lucy's dressing room burst open, cutting Troian off.

Lucy jumped, shoving Troian off of her, but it was too late. Whomever had just walked in had definitely got an eyeful. She gasped when she saw Ashley standing there, earbuds dangling from her ears and Shay's Snapple bottle in her left hand. Her eyes were wide, unblinking as she stared at them.

"A-Ash…"

Ashley blinked hard before bursting into loud giggles. "Oh my God, you guys, really? _Really_,on set?" She shut her eyes, stifling a laugh. She was too amused to remember that Lucy didn't know she knew. Troian had told her secretly. "Uh, Mar sent me to come fetch you two. You're both needed for a scene."

Troian squeaked loudly in surprise, scrambling for something to cover her naked body. The closest thing she could find was Lucy's Pretty Little Liars robe, which each member of the cast had received on their first day on set. Each person's had their name embellished in the upper right corner, sewed onto the fluffy white material with green thread.

Troian yanked Lucy's robe off the floor, quickly putting it on and then jumping off the couch, glaring at Ashley. "What the fuck? Didn't you think to knock?" She crossed her arms over her chest, growling in exasperation. "We needed each other. She was teasing me all morning. I just couldn't help myself."

Lucy quickly crawled behind Troian to conceal herself. Her mouth felt like it was stuffed with cotton as she glanced back and forth between Ashley and Troian. "YOU TOLD ASHLEY?" she hollered.

Ashley backed out of the room, stifling a few giggles. "Oopsie," she murmured. "Ladies, I hate to break up the love fest, but we need to get back to set."

Troian winced, a light blush spreading into her cheeks. "I-I'm sorry," she whimpered, shooting Ashley a look that said, _'Nice job. Look what you did.'_ "We were texting, and I got up to do something, and left my phone behind. She went through my texts, and found out about us. I didn't know she was going to do that." She grabbed her underwear off the floor, pulling them on under the robe. "Put your clothes back on, Luc. Mar is going to kill us if we don't come right away."

Lucy scowled and hurried back into her undergarments and her dress. "Ashley!" she hissed. "Where did your respect for privacy go?"

Ashley shrugged, still trying to keep her laughter under control. "S-Sorry!" She hurried back before Troian and Lucy could attack her. "THEY'LL BE RIGHT HERE!" she announced loudly.

Troian threw Lucy's robe aside before yanking on her bra, and the jeans and shirt she had to wear for Spencer. "I can't believe she did that," she grumbled in annoyance, shoving her feet in Spencer's high leather boots. When both she and Lucy were fully dressed, she grabbed the smaller girl's wrist, pulling her out into the hallway. "Come on. We're needed on set. Help me kill Ashley later, though, alright? She has no respect for our privacy, that girl. I thought the door was locked!"

Lucy trailed behind Troian, grumbling the whole way. She clenched her fists into a tight ball. Lucy was small, but she was feisty. "Not if I manage to kill you first," she mumbled under her breath.


End file.
